


Rise and Fall

by Padfootsprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Season 4 moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootsprincess/pseuds/Padfootsprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Dean's return from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

   Dean wakes up in a pitch dark pine box from forty years of torture in hell. Once he's gotten his wits about him, he works feverishly to get out of his coffin, his hands working as if they have a mind of their own as they rise slowly. They push and pull his body out from the grave. The first thing he does is check his pockets for anything valuable, then he starts to actually check out the surrounding area, and it's like a nuke went off. Some big juju has definitely been used to get him out. He heads towards civilization for supplies. He tries to scream for help but it comes out like a whisper. After realizing that no one was around he started helping himself to the supplies he needed. Chugging the water that he desperately needed, he starts to check himself over. He can still remember parts of being tortured in hell. He looks his arm still feels raw,almost as if the fires of hell are still burning him. That's when he sees it, a handprint seared into his skin to the point where it is raised. He stares at it for a few minutes in awe, and feels almost as if he remembers where it came from..   A piercing sound, almost like when you shoot something to close your ears starts. They are ringing and all you hear is something close to white noise and then the ground starts to shake. It’s like the apocalypse all over again. Dean reaches for the salt as he tries to protect himself from whatever demon is trying to find him. At least that's before the windows blow out. _Fuck! Can't one day go fucking right?!_ Dean thinks. Maybe he’s doomed to have a cursed life as a Winchester, but he had technically died, so shouldn't that constitute some sort of break from the chaos? From the look of the gas station, no, it does not. He tries Sam on the cell, but he doesn't get an answer. That leaves him with Bobby to talk to. Awesome.

  _"Not a demon Bobby!"_ After the third time being hit with a hunter test. Bobby fills him in that Sam's gone off the reservation so he goes after him. Dean finds him easy because seriously, what doesn't he know about that kid? They find him in some motel in Illinois with this cute little thing.  She makes a comment about pizza. As soon as Sam sees Dean, a million things happen at once. Sam, cute chick and Bobby yell at the same time.

**"What are you?!"**

"What the hell is going on?!"

** "It's him Sam, I checked him myself." **

  " _So what'd it cost you Sammy?"_ Dean asks, legitimately curious as to what Sam did in order to bring him back.  
 **"Nothing, Dean. I don't need to pay to get a girl."**  
Smart-ass. _"No, how'd I come back after you know..."_ Sam shrugs and tells Dean that he has no idea how it happened because no demon wanted to make a deal with him and that he tried everything in those past four months that Dean was in hell. Bobby says he knows a psychic and that she could help them figure out what's going on.

  The next day, Bobby, Sam and Dean head out to meet Bobby's friend, Pamela, who is apparently “the real deal.” She's very sure of herself and fully in control of everything she does and presents herself as such while discussing her former flame etched across her back. "Well it wasn't forever". Dean automatically respects this woman after that comment, chuckling as he makes his way to the table where the séance is taking place. Pamela's wandering hands eventually make their way to the handprint that Dean has been avoiding showing his family. He reluctantly rolls up his sleeve as Pamela does her thing. She starts to invoke the creature and gets a name: Castiel. It sparks something in Dean, like a dream or memory. He's heard that name before, but it seemed like something from a long ago. He knew it was something that his mind tried to bury, but was unlocked with Pamela's words. _"Maybe we should stop,"_ Dean hears himself saying, but Pamela doesn’t listen until it’s too late. Her eyes melt before they know what happened.

 _"It's gotta be one badass demon. What else could it be?"_ Dean asks Sam as they eat quietly at a local diner. Sam shrugs as Dean continues speaking, _"We're dealing with a bad mo fo here, I mean look what it did to Pam's eyes!"_ The waitress comes up next to them and shows her pretty eyes before flashing them to an ugly black. She threatens Dean to tell her and her friends information or they'd send Dean back to hell. Dean suddenly feels brave and tells her that she's not doing any such thing because they "don't know anymore than the demons do and if anything as powerful to pull him out would definitely won't think twice about killing them.” That shuts those black eyed bitches long enough for the brothers to leave.

 

  That night, the boys decide to go about finding out who pulled Dean out of hell. Sam goes off to do the very thing that Dean told him not to do. Dean's suspicious about it but lets it go because he's got his own ideas on how to find this creature. Sam and Ruby (in a new and improved meat suit a.k.a. cute girl from earlier) go back to that diner to get info from the demons. They find them but not how they expected. They are nearly all dead except for one. The waitress from that afternoon who tells them that she saw the creature and it’s like nothing they've ever seen before. After some more interrogation, Sam uses his powers to exorcise the Demon but manages to kill it instead. Ruby tells him that he is improving and should tell his brother what he's been up to while he's away. He is still unsure but decides that he will tell him later.

       Dean and Bobby decide to summon the damn thing via sigils and put up as many wards as possible (and having a shitload of weapons doesn't hurt either). They do the spell and wait for a very long time, before literal sparks fly from the lights on ceiling of the barn they are in as a man who looks like a holy tax accountant walks in. Dean’s hunter instincts kick in and he stabs the guy in the chest with Ruby’s knife. On principle. The guy might have saved his ass from hell but he made Pamela blind, and who knows what sort of things he wants to do to him. The guy pulls out the knife with ease, and tells Dean that they need to talk. He knocks out Bobby with a touch. _"Woah. I'm in over my head,"_ Dean thinks as he stares at the man across from him. _"What are you?"_ Dean asks him, stunned.

**_"I'm Castiel."_ **

_"I got that,"_ Dean replies snarkily, _"What are you?"_ he repeats.

 ** _"I'm an angel of the lord. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,"_** Castiel says.

 _"Yeah right. If you're an angel, why did you melt Pamela's eyes out?"_ Dean snaps as he looks.

Castiel sheepishly looks down as he tells Dean that he thought Dean would be able to see his true form.

 _What the fuck? Why would he think that? What makes him so special to see his true form?_ Wait a minute...

    _"Was that why all the glass shattered at the gas station and in the hotel room?"_ Dean asks, as it dawns on him that he has an angel in the form a weird ass holy tax accountant for a stalker. Dean is floored. _"Why would an angel want to save me?"_ he thinks, and apparently asks out loud.

Castiel answers, ** _"Good things do happen Dean."_**

Dean grumbles back at him, _"Not In my experience.”_

The angel stares at him (or his vessel? Is that what he calls it?) in disbelief, _**"You don't think you deserve to be saved."**_ it isn’t a question. _The fuck? How does this guy know anything about me? Nobody calls him out on his shit, not even Sammy or Bobby, even when he knows that they know. Angels? Who would've thought..._

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Betty Days.


End file.
